


The Sound of Silence

by Jeaven



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Caring Lucifer, Dan being kind of a dick, Deckerstar - Freeform, F/M, Forehead Kisses, Hugs, Kisses, Lucifer singing for Chloe, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Trixie running away, Upset Chloe, Upset Trixie, worried Chloe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-08-19 22:43:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8227256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeaven/pseuds/Jeaven
Summary: Trixie is upset and runs away and when Chloe finds her at Lux, she's pretty exhausted and distressed herself. To get her to relax Lucifer sings to her.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Lyrics from the song "The Sound of Silence" by Simon and Garfunkel

**The Sound of Silence**

Chloe had always prided herself for her patience.

And well, having a four-year old kind of required a lot of endurance. Thus she had given Dan chance after chance to prove himself, to make things better between them again. For a little while it had even seemed like he was finally changing, but recently he was acting like there was nothing more important than work again.

Chloe tried to keep her cool but it was bothering her more than she liked to admit. It wasn’t even all about herself; she had learned not to expect too much from her ex. But Trixie was a whole different story.

Right now she was looking at Chloe with unbelievably wide eyes, refusing to accept that she would stay at home with her nanny instead of going to the movies with Dan.

„Why won’t Dad come?“, she whined and Chloe had to bit back a new wave of frustration. It was always the same and her daughter had to endure it.

„Something important came up,“ she told her ruefully. „You two will watch that movie the next time.“

Trixie stared at the ground and nodded slightly. „Okay,“ she murmured in such a small and disappointed voice that all Chloe wanted to do was drive her to the damn movies herself but unfortunately she had a job too and she couldn’t miss out on her regular shift.

A few minutes later she had to leave Trixie with her nanny and headed for the police department.

For a few hours she worked quietly on her desk while trying not to think about Dan too hard. Then, around six in the afternoon, her phone rang.

Not thinking much of it, she answered. „Decker.“

„Chloe!“ That was the voice of Tessa, Trixie’s nanny.

Chloe was instantly on edge. „What happened?“  
„It’s Trixie,“ Tessa told her hurriedly. „She’s gone.“

Chloe froze. „What?“

„I was just in the bathroom for a minute and when I came back…“ Tessa trailed off, but Chloe didn’t need to hear more.

„Stay where you are,“ she told her sternly. „And call me if she comes back.“

She heard Tessa’s quiet comply just as the call ended.

Numbly, she stared at the paperwork on her desk. In her head, panic mixed with feeble attempts to figure out where her daughter might have gone and for a whole lot of minutes she couldn’t move.

Then, her phone rang for the second time. She accepted the call, ready to snap at whoever dared to phone her right now.

„Decker.“

„Ah, I’m so glad I was able to contact you, Detective.“

For a moment Chloe was so baffled she couldn’t speak. „Lucifer? What-“

„I figured you would like to know the whereabouts of your offspring,“ Lucifer offered her calmly.

That stopped her rage as well as her panic short. „You… Trixie is with you?“ Chloe spluttered.

„Yep,“ Lucifer answered, popping the _p_. „Dropped by about five minutes ago.“

„Is she all right?“

Lucifer paused for a second. „As far as I can tell, she is as irritating as children her age should be.“

„Okay,“ Chloe had to take a deep breath. „Just, stay put, you hear me?“

„Not going anywhere, got it,“ Lucifer replied, oblivious to Chloe’s distress.

She ended the call, still trying to get over what had just happened, grabbed her keys and left her desk. She couldn’t have cared less for the weird looks she was getting.

The whole ride to Lux she concentrated on feeling grateful for Trixie’s safety. She suppressed the maddening questions concerning what had happened and the anger towards Dan and only thought about the fact that nothing was going to happen to her daughter.

Still, she drove as fast as she could.

Lux wasn’t open yet and the only person Chloe saw when she entered was Maze.

Lucifer’s bartender only spared her a disgraceful glance. „They’re upstairs.“

„Thanks Maze,“ Chloe muttered and headed for the elevator.

It was a sight for sore eyes that greeted her in Lucifer’s private apartment. Trixie was on the couch in front of the TV, laughing about a show for kids. Lucifer was sitting right next to her, his face a mixture of horrible uncomfortableness and confusion.

„Trixie!“ Chloe called.  
Her daughter whirled around and a smile light up her face. „Mommy!“ She ran towards her and Chloe couldn’t help herself; she rushed to her daughter’s side and hugged her tightly.

„ _What_ were you _thinking_?“ Chloe snapped, a bit harsher than she had intended to.

Trixie’s face fell a little. „I was sad,“ she told her with a little pout. „So I came to see Lucifer ‘cause he cheers me up.“

Chloe sighed. She could tell that her daughter had honestly only tried to cope with the fact that her father had let her down once again. Inwardly cursing Dan, she took her daughter’s hand and looked her in the eye.

„Don’t you ever run away like that again, you understand me?“

Trixie nodded, her expression downcast. „Yes, mommy.“

Chloe breathed out and hugged her once again before turning her attention to Lucifer. „Thanks for watching out for her,“ she told him, honest gratefulness in her voice.

He shrugged. „Well, I couldn’t just throw her out again, could I?“

Chloe only shook her head. „We should probably hurry to get back to Tessa,“ she murmured.

„But Lucifer said we could watch a movie,“ Trixie protested immediately. „I want to stay.“

Chloe bit her lip. _Here we go_ , she thought with a sinking feeling in her heart.

„Trix, I know it’s not easy with your dad but he has a very important job. You have to understand he can’t always be here.“ Chloe didn’t want to hear her own words. She didn't even want to defend Dan.

„But I just want to stay here,“ Trixie said, her voice so small that Chloe didn’t have it her to deny it.

„Okay,“ she murmured. „But only for a couple of hours.“

Trixie’s face lit up immediately. „Thanks mommy!“

Chloe had to admit, watching her daughter run back to the couch with absolute glee made missing the last hour of work worth it (she wasn’t about to leave her daughter here alone).

Lucifer’s expression still looked like Trixie, who was leaning against him, was some kind of monster that wanted to eat him. And being completely honest to herself, it was kind of adorable. And Lucifer, despite his claimed disgust for kids, was so easy with her… Almost like she was his daughter and not Dan’s.

Dan…

Chloe had to fight a new wave of frustration. Trixie never would have run away if he had stayed true to his word just _this once._ She was tired of his excuses. It was obvious that he wouldn’t change any time soon and quite frankly she was tired of giving him chances, too.

„It doesn’t seem like your spawn wanted to see a movie that bad, does it?“ Lucifer muttered dryly.

Chloe snapped out of her thoughts and walked over to the couch. Looking at the scenery she had to stifle back a laugh.

Trixie, apparently exhausted from all that had happened, had fallen asleep on the couch, laying completely relaxed against Lucifer who stared at Chloe as if begging her to rescue him.

„What?“ he snapped at her amused expression.Chloe couldn’t help herself, she laughed at him. „No need to be so scared. She’s a child and not a demon.“

Lucifer grimaced. „You’re right. Demons are way easier to cope with.“ As if handling a bomb he slowly lifted her off him and let her sprawl out on the couch as he stood up.

„You know, I am wondering why Beatrice would come running into my club at six in the afternoon. Has something happened?“

Chloe immediately looked away. „I got it handled,“ she murmured.

Lucifer snorted. „Oh really? Is that why you look so upset?“

Chloe raised her head again, ready to snap at him, but as soon as she saw the pure curiosity in his eyes her anger melted away. It was strange, how those brown orbs that normally displayed so much smugness could carry this honest and almost warm concern. These moments, when the so-called devil showed his true self and dropped his sarcastic mask Chloe just couldn’t be mad at him.

She sighed. „Trixie really looked forward to going to the movies with Dan tonight. But I guess work was more important to him.“

Lucifer eyed Trixie’s sleeping figure on the bed with a strange hint of sadness. „She has every right to be distressed, then.“

Chloe made a face. „I know. It’s just… I just want some normalcy for her. But Dan just keeps choosing work over her.“

Her frustration was clearly evident in her voice but she didn’t care. For some reason, she trusted this man that irritated her to no end. She trusted Lucifer and she felt safe and comforted talking to him.

Lucifer was watching her with squinted eyes. „Perhaps you should stop expecting so much from him. He doesn’t seem to have proven himself to be worthy of your faith.“

Chloe made a face. „I know. But Trixie needs him.“

„Still, you shouldn’t blame yourself for things that are out of your control,“ Lucifer answered with way too much ease.

Chloe looked at him and couldn’t answer. Lucifer had managed once again to render her speechless. Because it was true; Dan’s behavior bothered her way more than she liked to admit. And Lucifer for once wasn’t an asshole about it but simply offered her help and advice.

His features softened as the silence grew longer. „Why don’t you have a seat and relax for a little while, hm?“

He gently laid a hand on her shoulders and guided her to a black armchair. Thankful, she let herself fall onto the dark leather. Lucifer crouched next to her, watching her with a faint smile on his lips.

„You really should get some rest,“ he whispered.

Chloe only shrugged - rest had become a very difficult thing for her ever since Trixie had been born.

Lucifer narrowed his eyes. „Come here you,“ he murmured and gently reached for her neck to tug her towards him. She closed her eyes for a second and felt his lips giving her a gentle kiss on the forehead. A warm sensation spread through her body and when he pulled back she reached for him, slung her arm around his shoulder to bring his lips against hers.

He was startled by the sudden kiss; his movements hesitant and confused at first. When she pressed her lips against his a bit more firmly he relaxed against her and really started to kiss her back. His hands framed her cheeks and she felt something index her catch fire with his body so close to hers.

Lucifer broke their connection after a few minutes. Chloe looked up at him with wide eyes, not fully comprehending what had just happened. Everything inside her told her to panic and run away, but she didn’t. She just sat there, paralyzed, and stared Lucifer. His hands were still resting on her neck and for a split second she fully expected him to kiss her again, but he didn’t.

He only eyed her with an expression full of wonder. A few minutes of silence passed between them before he finally stepped back and put some distance between them.

„I think… you should get some sleep too,“ he whispered, his voice nothing but raw.

Chloe wondered how the hell he thought she would get sleep now. It wasn’t like she had just _kissed_ him.

She could tell he wasn’t doing any better. His eyes were still agitated and his steps not as unwavering as they normally were.

But then he walked over to his piano.

As soon as he began playing the first notes Chloe completely relaxed against the chair and all thoughts cleared from her head. She only watched him concentrating on the keys and lost herself in his steady rhythm as he began singing.

_Hello darkness my old friend,_   
_I’ve come to talk with you again._

This was so different from the Lucifer she knew that she found herself completely stunned by his voice as he sang for her. The music slowly lulled her into a thick blanket in which she relaxed almost completely. The last rays of sunshine hit his black suit and illuminated his face and Chloe felt a smile spread on her face.

_Because a vision softly creeping,_   
_Left its seeds while I was sleeping._


End file.
